Making Friends Badge
The Making Friends Try-it is part of the “It's Your Story - Tell It!” badge set introduced in 2011. Girl Scout Brownies must complete all of the activities listed to earn the badge. Every step has three choices. Do one choice to complete each step. Inspired? Do more! Friends are another kind of family. They're the people with whom you have fun and who help you when you need it. Try this badge to learn how to make new friends, keep old friends, and be the best Brownie friend you can be. Purpose: When a Girl Scout Brownie has earned this badge, she will know how to be a good friend. Activity #1: Make Friendly Introductions Making new friends can be as simple as introducing yourself. It's nice to share something about you when you introduce yourself or share something about a friend when you're introducing them. Try it! Choices (Do one): 1A. Introduce yourself Try introducing yourself to three different people you don't know at school – maybe you’ll make a new friend! -OR- 1B. Introduce a friend to someone else Find a friend who may be shy or new to the area and introduce them to three people. Great Introductions Jane: I'd like you to meet my friend Sarah. She’s really good at math. Stacey: Nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm Stacey, and I like horses. Come play with us! -OR- 1C. Ask your parents to introduce you to one of their adult friends Tell that person something about yourself and ask something about them. Be ready to have a conversation! For more fun: * Ask an adult what makes a good handshake. Try it when you introduce yourself. * Learn or teach someone the Brownie Smile Song. Activity #2: Show Friends You Care Good friends remind one another of what makes them special, and help each other feel better when something goes wrong. Practice making a friend feel great in one of these ways. Choices (Do one): 2A. Write a name poem Write a friend's name vertically down a piece of paper. Then, beginning with each letter of the friend's name, write something nice about that friend – something they do well, or one of the reasons you like being their friend. For more fun: Make name poems as a thank-you to a parent, a teacher, or someone else who helps you. -OR- 2B. Give something special to a friend Create an art piece, snack, card, or something else your friend would really like. It might be a gift for a holiday, a cheer-up card, or a yummy treat for a neighbor. For more fun: Make SWAPS for friends from another Brownie group. -OR- 2C. Be a friend to someone you don't know Sometimes the friends people need most are the ones they didn't know they had. Think of a group that could use your friendship – perhaps children at a hospital, soldiers overseas, or someone left out at your school, and do something nice for them. * * * Add the Badge to Your Journey: Look through the stories from A World of Girls, and find examples of how the Brownie Friends show each other – and their new friends – that they care. What's your favorite example of friendship from the stories? Can you think of a similar way to show a friend you care? Other Ideas * Make a Friendship Survival kit for a couple of special friends. Activity #3: Share Favorite Acitvities A great way to show a friend you care is to pay special attention to what is important to them. Just because you are friends doesn't mean you both like the same things. Try one of these activities to learn more about a friend, and help them learn more about you. Yes, everybody is different. But it is easy to make friends if we remember we are all the same in important ways! Choices (Do one): 3A. Do a friend's favorite thing Ask a friend to make a list of their favorite things, like songs, books or Brownie activities. Talk to your friend about their list, and why they like each thing. Then, do one together! Try to make it something you’ve never done before. For more fun: Have every girl in your Brownie group write a list, and then try new things all together. -OR- 3B. Share a favorite activity with a friend Try to choose something new to them, so you can teach them what to do – maybe making s’mores, playing a card game, or bird watching. Tell them why you like the activity. Afterwards, find out what they liked about it. -OR- 3C. Try a game or activity that's new to both of you With a friend, find something new you’d both like to do, and try it out together. We all learn in different ways, so ask for their help when you need it – and offer yours when they need it. Remember to compliment each other, too! Activity #4: Learn How to Disagree Disagreement is when you don't feel the same way as a friend. For example, you want to play a game and they want to make snacks. It's okay to feel differently. You can still be friends! The important thing is to be a good friend while you disagree. Try one of these activities to practice. Choices (Do one): 4A. Practice being a good listener Let a friend talk about how they feel. Listen for three minutes without interrupting. Then tell them what you heard them say. Then, switch! For more fun: Try it with your Brownie group, and take turns. -OR- 4B. Remember what you agree about Many times, you can take turns doing what each friend wants to do instead of fighting. Or you can do something you both like. With a friend, make an "agreement" list of three things you both love to do. Then, try one of those things the next time you disagree. Why We’re Friends We like to play on the monkey bars We think spelling tests are hard We love chocolate ice cream -OR- 4C. Find kind worshippers Words can hurt, so it's important to use nice ones when you disagree. With your Brownie friends, make a list of words that make you feel good. Practice using the words to say kind things. More to Explore: Make a solution skit. You might pretend that you and your friend both want to use the same jump rope. Your skit could show how you can solve the problem by finding a way you can both be happy. Activity #5: Practice Friendship! Now, it's time to practice your friend skills. First, make a list of the top three things you've discovered that make someone a good friend. Then, try one of these activities and concentrate doing those things. Talk about the activity with your Brownie group. Choices (Do one): Invite another Girl Scout Brownie group to an activity What about a tea party, a journey field trip or a meeting with games? -OR- Sit at a different table or area at lunchtime, or play with a different group at recess. You might bring an old friend with you and make new friends together. -OR- Go to a dance or art class, sports game camp, or other activity Games and sports are a great time to practice saying nice things to friends. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Brownie Category:Girl Scout Badge Category:Girl Scouts of Southern Illinois